Special Uke Story
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: Oneshoot/EXO Fanfiction/Bermula dari Kris sang pangeran sekolah yang dikabarkan sudah berpacaran dengan seorang junior kelas satu. Kris yang terkenal cuek dan dingin memiliki seorang kekasih? Siapa orang yang beruntung atau sial itu?/Taoris focus!/ SemeUke Genk/BL!


**Disclaimer : Member exo punya pribadi masing-masing dan Tuhan! Tapi saya harap Huang Zitao adalah milik saya! #dibantaiHL **

**Genre : Romance/Humor (?)**

**Rate : T-**

**Pairing : Taoris focus**

**Cast : Huang Zitao **

**Wu Yifan**

**The rest of EXO members (Seme and Uke genk)**

**Summary : Bermula dari Kris sang pangeran sekolah yang dikabarkan sudah berpacaran dengan seorang junior kelas satu. Kris yang terkenal cuek dan dingin memiliki seorang kekasih? Siapa orang yang beruntung atau sial itu?**

**Warning : oneshoot, ooc, boys love a.k.a Yaoi, humor kremes(?), bahasa amburadul, typo(s) merajalela, author ucul dll **

**Special Uke Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bisik-bisik terdengar seperti dengungan lebah saat segerombolan 6 pemuda memasuki kantin. Bukan. Mereka bukan memuja ataupun berfansgirl ria pada mereka yang katanya kumpulan uke-uke keceh itu. Lebih pas jika disebut mereka aslinya cuma iri dengki atau gerah(?) dengan penampakan bling-bling mereka yang terkesan berlebihan. Selain dikenal dengan kekompakan group yang patut diacungi jempol mereka juga pantas bila dihadiahi acungan tinju dari para uke atau gadis lain yang sering geger karena kekasih mereka mendadak khilaf dan 'idiot' bila berurusan dengan genk mereka. Entah apa maksudnya ini.

Mereka pikir genk ini sekumpulan orang-orang penggoda? Atau ternyata mereka memang punya bakat tersembunyi untuk menggoda orang lain?

Dunno

Tapi fokus permasalahan disini bukan tentang teknik goda-menggoda yang diam-diam dikuasai oleh mereka, bukan, jelas bukan hal yang membanggakan(?) itu. tapi lebih mengarah pada kisah setengah dramatis dari salah satu mereka berenam. Sosok paling tinggi di antara yang lain. Sosok yang katanya (lagi) tidak seharusnya berada di perkumpulan rempong nan reweuh itu.

"Sejujurnya aku sudah mulai merasa terbiasa tapi kenapa masih ada rasa keberatan dengan semua ini?" curhat Zitao dengan lesu. Dia menenggelamkan wajah di antara lipatan ke dua tangannya di atas meja.

"Jangan dengarkan bisikan sesat dari mereka. Dengar? Mereka tidak tahu apapun mengenai dirimu." jawab Kyungsoo menenangkan. Tangannya terangkat dan mengelus pundak Zitao pelan.

"Benar. Pemikiran mereka memang agak menyesatkan. Menurutku, kau bahkan lebih mempesona dari semua uke lain di sekolah ini." tambah Baekhyun bermaksud memberikan dukungan. Yang lain merasa terharu, jarang-jarang pemuda pecinta eyeliner itu bersikap normal.

"Tapi sesesat apapun mereka sedikit ada benarnya juga. Kau memang kadang terlihat menakutkan." tambahnya watados.

Baik! Lupakan perasaan harubiru sebelumnya.

Byun baekhyun memang tiada matinya.

"HUWEEEE..."

Kelima orang yang lain langsung berjengit kaget mendengar jeritan magnae mereka.

"Ssshhhh Taozi... Sudah, jangan dengarkan orang abnormal ini. Kau cantik kok. Lebih cantik dari ibu-ibu penjaga kantin malahan." hibur Luhan. Atau ini memang berniat menambah runyam masalah?

"HUWEEE... Fanfan-ge~" teriak Zitao makin histeris.

Luhan dan mulut cablaknya.

"Yaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada kekasihku!" geram seorang pemuda tinggi dari arah pintu kantin. Matanya menyorot tajam melihat sang kekasih menangis karena dibully genk-nya sendiri. Mereka ini pernah mengaku saling menyayangi kenapa malah sering membuat pandanya menangis? Sial! Seharusnya dia melarang Zitao untuk bergaul dengan sekomplotan orang ababil.

"Kami tidak bermaksud untuk menggodanya, Kris. Tapi bukankah dia lebih lucu saat menangis?" ujar Yixing polos. Sukses membuat yang lain mengirim deathglare gratis padanya.

'Habislah kita.' inner anggota genk-nya.

"Ayo Zii. Lebih baik kita tinggalkan orang-orang setengah jantan ini." Kris dengan cuek menghampiri Zitao dan menuntunnya keluar dari kantin.

Meninggalkan bisikan-bisikan tajam yang semakin menguar ke udara.

"YAA! KAU PIKIR KAU JANTAN HAH!" Teriak Xiumin kalab. Tidak terima dibilang setengah jantan padahal dia jago bela diri. Penghuni kantin lain langsung mengkeret di tempat, berdoa tidak terkena imbas akibat kebringasan Xiumin. Seorang uke alim marah sungguh menakutkan. Percayalah.

"DASAR WU BRENGSEK!" Lanjutnya menggelar. Berniat menghancurkan meja kantin jika temannya yang lain tidak sigap mencekal ke dua tangannya.

.

.

.

Hey, ini semua bukan lagi masalah harga diri. Ini masalah selera. Lebih tepatnya selera dari para penghuni sekolah yang katanya punya standarisasi yang tinggi soal definisi Uke ucul. Cerita ini dimulai saat satu sekolah 'kebakaran' akibat sebuah kabar berita yang mengatakan bahwa Wu Yifan a.k.a pangeran sekolah mereka berpacaran dengan seorang junior kelas satu. Hal ini masuk dalam kategori keajaiban yang luar binasa mengingat Kris terkenal akan sosok yang cuek plus dingin pada siapapun. Kategori dingin disini tidak termasuk saat dia kumat cengar-cengir dengan senyum idiot dan layak untuk di rukiyah. Yang ngomong-ngomong dia berubah menjadi agak 'berwarna' sejak memiliki seorang pujaan hati.

Kris dan perubahannya yang membuat gedung olahraga mereka hampir roboh. Karena Kris sering bertingkah 'berwarna' saat berada di lapangan basket sekedar untuk bermain atau berlatih. Jauh dari orang-orang.

"Huang Zitao... Gege mencintaimu~" teriak Kris heboh layaknya orang idiot. Berfikiran kalau dia tengah sendirian. Tidak tahu jika Fansnya yang bejibun itu stalker berani mati.

Dan setelah kejadian itu... Orang yang bernama Huang Zitao resmi menjadi buronan negara.

Dalam beberapa menit saja kabar itu langsung menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah tanpa halangan dengan seorang pemuda tinggi berkantung mata layaknya panda yang bakalan terkena sial beruntun karena teriakan ababil Kris.

"Hey.. Itu yang bernama Huang Zitao? Dia Uke-nya Kris? Ciyus?" komentar yang terlalu biasa untuk didengar.

"Heran... Dia itu seme apa uke? Wajahnya menakutkan." ini yang sering membuat patah hati.

"Tidak ada cantik-cantiknya, cih! Mana dia kalau diam gitu auranya mengerikan."

"Benar. Tampilan preman gitu seorang uke? Sepertinya Kris agak gila."

"Apa kelebihannya coba? Wajahnya jelek bray~"

Lalu komentar-komentar pedas plus nyleneh lainnya dan percayalah! Zitao ingin rasanya kabur kembali ke China untuk operasi plastik dan tidak akan pernah berniat untuk kembali lagi. Kalau perlu dia ganti identitas sekalian. Tidak tahan menjadi obyek bully-an yang tersakiti dan teraniaya.

Tapi tenang... semua itu agak berubah sejak ada kelima Uke menyerang. -_-

Lima orang yang katanya (lagi) uke tersohor dan terpopular di sekolah datang mendekati Zitao untuk menawarkan perjanjian kematian. Bukan. Cuma ajakan persahabatan.

Dan semenjak Zitao gabung dengan genk mereka, ucapan-ucapan pedas nan sinis langsung berubah menjadi bisikan-bisikan kecil. Takut mencari gara-gara dengan komplotan itu yang terkenal juga akan keganasannya. Bukan apa atau gimana tapi katakan saja mereka enggan mencari ribut dengan genk yang isinya orang absurd semua.

Bikin capek hati... katanya. -_-

.

.

.

"Hyung! Darimana saja? Mengantar panda pulang?"

Kalau ada genk uke sekseuh pasti juga ada sekumpulan seme ketceuh. Sedikit informasi saja, kedua kubu ini sering bersitegang cuma gara-gara hal yang sepele. Masalah harga diri contohnya?

Yang satu tidak sudi jika disebut genk rempong setengah jantan dan yang satunya lagi tidak ridho' kalau dihina sebagai sekumpulan makhluk narsis sok jantan.

Yah... Ini memang terdengar kurang elit dan tidak penting sama sekali.

"Hmmm" balas Kris ambigu. Yang membuat Chanyeol (si penanya) napsu sekali ingin mencekik lehernya.

"Galau mulu. Masalah Zitao lagi, hyung?" tanya Chen terdengar prihatin. Tapi percayalah, senyum jahil tercetak jelas di bibirnya melihat Kris lesu.

"Memangnya masalah apalagi? Sudahlah Kris. Lepaskan saja dia." tambah Suho bijak.

Kris langsung melempar deathglare terbaiknya pada pemuda berwajah malaikat (topeng) itu. Enak saja dia bilang. Melepas Zitao? Sama saja menyuruh Kris mencukur gundul rambut pirangnya.

Atau kata lain, mustahil.

"Dia lebih baik denganku saja, hyung. Daripada bersamamu dia tertekan seperti itu." ujar Sehun, magnae mereka. Tapi sungguh dia tidak pantas disebut magnae jika kelakukannya sering membuat yang lain jengkel.

Sekali lagi Kris melempar deathglare. Heran saja Kris betah bergaul dengan mereka yang lebih sering menjatuhkannya daripada memberikan dukungan. Aslinya dia sedikit envy dengan genk sebelah yang terlihat lebih kompak. Walau mereka sering heboh bertengkar sekalipun, tapi terlihat solid.

Bukan berarti Kris taubat dan langsung berniat bergabung dengan mereka lho ya? Amit-amit -_-

"Denganmu yang cadel ini, cih!" dengus Kai, magnae yang lain.

"Memangnya kenapa huh? Kau cemburu Kkamjong? Putihkan dulu kulitmu untuk bersaing denganku."

Dua magnae yang memiliki kadar kurang ajar yang luar binasa.

"Diam!" desis Kris yang mulai jengkel. Yang lain langsung kicep ditempat takut digampar. Chanyeol yang memilih bermain dengan gadgetnya, Suho dan Chen yang asyik minum dan Kai dan sehun saling menyenggol satu sama lain.

Mereka berenam ini sekarang berada di Cafe langganan mereka. Katanya sih nongkrong, kalau tidak mau disebut bergossip. Kegiatan rutin yang sering mereka lakukan sepulang sekolah.

Ini perasaan saja atau memang mereka terlihat seperti ibu-ibu PKK yang sering ngumpul dan ngrumpi?

"Kau tidak usah khawatir Hyung. Kami akan membantumu." kata Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebar tersungging. Kris hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Caranya?"

"Serahkan saja pada kami." jelas Chen. Entah kenapa perasaan Kris tidak enak melihat senyum misterius mereka.

"Berikan ponselmu, Hyung."

"Untuk apa Chanyeol? Kau tidak bermaksud untuk mengerjaiku kan?" protes Kris curiga.

"Mana berani? Aku cuma minta sms, Hyung. Pulsaku habis." cengir Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

Yang lain sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Zitao melangkah melewati koridor sekolahnya dengan tampang bingung. Masalahnya sejak dia memasuki gerbang sekolah tadi banyak orang menatapnya dengan tatapan misterius. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan bersiul ketika mereka melewatinya. Untuk siswi, entah kenapa mereka melemparkan senyum manis dan sesekali kerlingan menggoda. Ya tuhan? Mereka kerasukan apa? Tidak mungkin kan siswi di sekolahnya yang sebagian besar Fans-nya Kris saat ini bersikap baik padanya?

Mereka bahkan sering mengganggu, mengejek dan membully-nya jika ada kesempatan. Tapi kenapa sekarang mereka malahan seolah memujanya? Dan Hey! Apa-apaan dengan pandangan mesum dari para lelaki itu.

Ya tuhan... Tolong Tao.

"Yaa Taozi! Kita harus ke mading sekarang!" teriak Baekhyun dengan tampang panik. Dengan cepat dia menarik pergelangan tangan Tao mengabaikan protes dari sang empunya. Baekhyun memang pendek dan kecil tapi kekuatannya layaknya gorilla.

"MINGGIR!" teriak Baekhyun menggelegar. Semua anak yang sedang mengerubuti mading langsung kalang kabut menjauh. Ngeri mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

Yang ada di mading itu... Demi apa!

Bunuh Tao sekarang! Ya tuhan... Siapa yang menempel foto pribadinya di situ? Dia malu sekali. Di mading banyak sekali foto Tao dengan berbagai pose. Dari saat Tao cemberut lucu, tertawa, merajuk marah, tersenyum kekanakan dan bahkan foto saat dia tidur-pun ada. Orang gila mana yang berani menyebar foto pribadinya?

Katakan pada Tao dan dia akan senang hati mewushunya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung orang itu perlu juga untuk dirukiyah. Kerasukan jin kayaknya.

"Kyaaa... Dia menggemaskan sekali."

"Aku baru tahu ternyata Zitao sosok semanis ini. Aku mau menjadi seme-nya!"

"Tuhan... Aku ingin mencubit pipinya."

Bisikan mulai terdengar kembali. Zitao pucat pasi sedangkan Baekhyun melebarkan mata, masih syok sepertinya.

"Hey hey... Ada apa ini?" Kris masuk ke dalam kerumunan. Matanya langsung melotot tidak percaya saat melihat banyak foto kekasihnya tertempel bebas di mading sekolah. Orang berani mati mana yang berani melakukan ini?

Tunggu!

"PARK CHANYEOL... KIM JONGDAE..." teriak Kris kalab. Berdoa semoga saja mereka yang disebutkan nyawanya akan selamat.

Tolong katakan pada Kris, jangan pernah lagi meminjamkan ponselnya ke orang lain. Apalagi dengan banyak koleksi foto sang kekasih berbagai pose. Harusnya itu koleksi pribadi kan? Ingatkan Kris juga untuk mengunci folder galery-nya! Jika tidak ingin pesona sang pujaan hati diketahui oleh banyak orang.

Pray for Kris

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Note : cuma oneshoot! Ini dibuat saat Author lagi senggang. saya juga heran tumben saya tidak sok sibuk? -_- biasanya geger sendiri dengan urusan skripsi. Maklumlah... Tinggal nunggu sidang aja :3**

**Btw... Disini saya cuma mau menyadarkan orang2 yg sering bilang Zitao itu jelek lah menakutlah dll. Saya ingin menunjukkan Zitao itu indah dan istimewa dengan segala pesona yang dimiliki. #eaaa - Mumumu Wo ai ni Baby-ya~ :* Saranghae~ **

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak ye...**

**Review?**


End file.
